bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Festive Bee
Festive Bee is a Red Event bee. It could be received by completing the Bee Bear questline or by purchasing the Festive Bee Pack for 1600 Robux. Since the 4/5 mini update, it can be purchased in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets, replacing Gummy Bee's spot. Like all the other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat, and the only way to make it gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. It likes the Mountain Top Field, Mushroom Field, and the Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 40 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 150 honey in 1 second. * +20% Movespeed, +30 Gather Amount, +70 Conversion Amount, +75% Conversion Speed. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Red Pollen, Enhanced "Festive Gift". Abilities * [Festive Gift]: Grants random gifts including treats, honey, and "Festive Blessing" to all players on the server. Gifts are improved with level. A message will appear saying "�� Festive Gifts from {Username}! ��". It takes about 5 minutes for Festive Bee to spawn this token. If Gifted, can grant rarer gifts and "Beesmas Cheer". * [Honey Mark]: Marks a random area on the field for 7 seconds (+0.2s per level) that grants 2 Conversion Links while you stand in it. Stacks up to 3 times. * [Red Bomb+]: Collects 10 pollen from 29 surrounding Red flowers (+10% pollen per level). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20181224 154947849 (2).png|A Festive Bee's hive slot. RobloxScreenShot20181221 085755690 (2).png|A Gifted Festive Bee's hive slot. 2x event.PNG|Festive Bee in the 2x Event thumbnail. fbpbss.png|Festive Bee in the Festive Bee pack. festivebeeingame.png|A First Edition festive bee in-game. Screenshot 89.jpg|A First Edition Gifted Festive Bee in-game. festive bee.png|Festive Gift giving a Star Jelly. Trivia * This is the 2nd bee available to be bought for Robux, the first one being Bear Bee. ** However, this is the first bee to be obtainable through both quests and Robux; and the second bee to be obtained through quests overall, the first being Gummy bee. * This is the 3rd event bee to have ability tokens (Honey Mark and Red Bomb+) which can be summoned by non-Event bees. The first being Photon Bee (Haste) and second being Vicious Bee (Blue Bomb+). * This bee, Vicious Bee, Bear Bee, and Gummy Bee are the only Event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee, and Puppy Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee are the only bees to have a gifted bonus that affects their signature ability. ** This was the first bee to have a gifted bonus that affects its signature ability. * This is the only bee that can apply buffs to the entire server (Festive Blessing, red boost, and/or Beesmas Cheer). * This and Rage Bee are the only red bees to produce tokens that don't give primary benefit to Red. (Honey Mark for Festive Bee and Rage for Rage Bee). * It was added during an event called Beesmas, run mostly by zKevin and Mah_Bucket. * This is the only bee to be able to be bought in a pack (Festive Bee Pack). * Both this bee and Music Bee tie for having most ability tokens in the game as both bees yield three different ability tokens. * This is the first known red bee to like Pine Tree Forest, which happens to be a blue field. * This and Gummy Bee are the only event bees that you were able to get while completing a traveling bear quest. * After the 4/5 update, Festive bee replaced Gummy Bee's spot in the ticket tent, while Gummy Bee can be crafted using 2500 gumdrops. * When the present opens, it plays the theme from Deck The Halls. * This bee is the most recent event bee added into the game. Category:Bees Category:Red Category:Event Category:Beesmas Event